


dumb crush

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Airports, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Crushes, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, General gayness, M/M, Mentions of the movie Ice Princess, Only because I dislike the age gap hh, Pet Names, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shower Sex, Slow Burn, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Viktor and Yuuri are very good dads, yuri is filled with anger and tiredness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9834986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yuri messes up his flight by tiredness.JJ messes up Yuri just by existing.





	1. Chapter 1

If there was one thing to take away from Jean-Jacques Leroy was the fact that he was an annoying shithead. He was vain, arrogant, narcissistic and never knew when to shut up.

 

Yuri had no idea why he fell for the idiot. 

 

On ice, Yuri usually spent his interactions with JJ either trying to physically assault him or cursing him out for his teasing; there was no inbetween. The Canadian was good as a skater, but he just wasn't good enough to beat Yuri apparently. In fact, ever since a few years ago when Yuri won gold, JJ hadn't won gold since. Plisetsky didn't feel as bad as he should about it, which was fine because he didn't like JJ anyway, right? 

 

Off ice, the story was a little different. JJ was still the arrogant, vain shithead he was on ice, except he was definitely worse off ice. The guy would never, ever shut up about himself, and he would tease, flirt and humiliate Yuri to no end. However, he would never publicly state it, but Yuri slightly enjoyed his rival’s presence off ice. He still kept up his hard, edgy persona around him, of course, but inside he felt weirdly soft around the other. It was disgusting and he hated it. Not because he was scared of being gay or anything, it was because he was probably gay for JJ, and the thought of that made him want to fling himself off the next possible building. 

 

Even with his feelings so muddled, Yuri kept it hidden well during practices and meet ups with the other skater. Or, at least, as well as a hormonal 18 year old could keep his feelings hidden up. Being honest, he usually just hid in the locker room and avoided JJ until he left the rink. One would think that he'd be able at handling his emotions at this point, but he was still handling half his problems like he was still going through puberty. 

 

It was frustrating to be avoiding the Canadian, only because he was more and more persistent every time they seemed to accidentally meet. JJ would always start off with sweet hellos and pet names, stupid little shit that was meant to make Yuri hot and bothered. It always worked too, which just fueled the blonde’s temper. The situation would usually end short with Yuri telling him to fuck off in an extremely rude tone before storming off. 

 

That was the usual situation though. 

 

The last time Yuri had actually saw JJ was before the last season ended, it was at some competition that Yuri couldn't be bothered to remember the name of. He didn't even care enough to interact with him at the after season banquet, other than side eye glances and JJ smiling obnoxiously at him. They didn't even say hello, which was Yuri’s doing, obviously. 

 

However, it was off season now and Yuri was being dragged around by the idiots known as Yuuri and Viktor. The name ‘JJ’ hadn't been in his mind for the longest time, which was a relief to Plisetsky. Now he had the simple pleasure (if you could even call it pleasure) of traveling with the Katsuki-Nikiforov family, bouncing from country from country. The only real reason he even agreed to come was because well, he didn't really have a reason not to. Yuri was their guest, didn't have to pay for anything and he got to go sightseeing with his close friends. He didn't mind the two lovebirds, despite how sickening their pda could be. Yuri would even hesitantly say that he liked their company, they were practically family. The invitation was sweet, so Yuri couldn’t exactly decline. 

 

Sightseeing was tiring as hell though. At this point, the group had been from Russia to Kazakhstan, which those thoughtful idiots added just so he could see his friend Otabek,  then to  Japan and flew down to Australia, then went to Brazil, where they currently resided, and were planning to travel to the U.S. next.  It was all fun, but the jet lag was extensively annoying. He had no idea how the couple could be so energetic when leaving for a flight at 4 AM every three days. Viktor or Yuuri literally had to shake the blonde awake to get him up at times, and even after that and breakfast he was still dead ass tired.

 

Yuri practically sleepwalked to the airport when getting out of the taxi, constantly shifting between the married couple to rest on either of them so he could get a second of sleep. They weren’t kind enough to let the poor boy sleep for a second apparently, because as soon as he fell asleep on say, Yuuri’s shoulder, Viktor would immediately yank his shoulder back and say something stupid like, “Don’t do that, Yurio, that’s my job.” The jerk would wake him enough to make him grumble and walk faster, which was efficient enough until he got sleepy again. It had to happen three times before Yuri got pissed enough to just storm off and buy his ticket, leaving his companions in the dust. 

 

The Russian teenager was drowsy as hell, and just focused on getting to the seating area in the airport. He wasn’t even fully sure that he bought the right ticket, but who really gave a shit? All he knew is that if his ass didn’t feel a mildly comfortable seat in a couple of seconds, he was going to be really pissed. Yuri didn’t even care about where his travel companions were at this point, assuming they were probably buying their tickets or making out in a bathroom somewhere, traumatizing some kids who happen to walk in at the worst time. It wasn’t the time to think about that now, though. He aimed his sight to the lounge outside his gate, parked his carry-on luggage on the chair next to him and passed out as soon as he sat down. 

 

Despite being a heavy sleeper, the sound of the announcement and the abundance of people moving around woke Yuri up immediately. It didn’t take long for the blonde to figure out that his flight was boarding, so he drowsily grabbed his things and followed suit. He didn’t see either of the Katsuki-Nikiforov couple, which made him a bit anxious, yet he shrugged it off casually and walked through the gate and to the plane. The tired boy found his seat after pushing his way through a line of people and quickly sat down, passing out once again. 

 

“How long is this flight going to fucking take?” 

 

Literally ten hours later, the plane still hadn’t landed. Yuri was getting restless now, he had a good share of sleep and he couldn’t seem to get back to it, so his only current option was to piss and moan. He was curled up next to the window seat and huffed, checking his phone and social media. It was all casual until he noticed that he had thirteen missed calls. He assumed it was Yakov at first, making sure he was okay and all, but when he checked it was from Yuuri and Viktor, it got him worried. They weren’t on the flight with him, he would’ve noticed their manhandling of each other by now. As soon as he opened his messenger, he was bombarded with texts from his two traveling companions. 

 

**katsudon** : YURIO

**katsudon** : YURIIOO DON'T IGNORE US

**katsudon** : ARE YOU ON THE PLANE ?? 

**katsudon** : YURI PLISETSKY WHERE ARE YOU

**katsudon** : ARE YOU ALIVE ARE YOU OKAY 

**katsudon** : DON’T BE DEAD TELL US WHERE YOU ARE

**katsudon** : YOU AREN'T ON THE RIGHT FLIGHT!! 

**katsudon** : WE LANDED AN HOUR AGO WHERE ARE U?? 

**katsudon:** CALL ME OR VIKTOR WHEN YOU LAND PLEASE :(

**Katsudon** : WE MISS YOU!!

 

**viktor** : yurio?

**viktor** : yurio we’re worried sick please answer

**viktor** : ok we think u took the wrong flight? call us when u land ok

 

It was clearly endearing of how concerned they were over him, even if Yuri wasn't the most sentimental person, it was nice. He typed up a quick response casually, reassuring them that he was alright and alive. He was unusually calm for someone who had no fucking clue where he was going. If he were any younger, he’d be yelling and going on a tangent. Now he was mature and could totally handle this kind of thing. Yuri shifted in his seat, pulling out his ticket and read it. 

Oh. That was a problem. 

 

He was going to Canada. 

 

He held his phone and quickly relayed the information to Yuuri and Viktor via a shitty little groupchat that Yuuri made for them a while back. 

 

**yuri** : ehh okay well I know where I am now.

**yuri** : i should be in canada in the next hour i think?

**katsudon** : ?? canada?? 

**katsudon** : oh god are you going to be ok 

**katsudon** : should we drive and pick you up

**yuri** : no wtf do you even realize how far of a drive tht would be

**viktor** : hmm

**viktor** : we’ll check return flights for you to come back. 

**yuri** : sure ok

 

There was a pause, and Yuri utilized it to attempt to get comfortable. 

**viktor** : there aren't any flights

**katsudon** : WHAT

**yuri** : what

**yuri** : how aren't there any flights?

**yuri** : it's like 2 pm what the hell 

**viktor** : they're all booked up or delayed

**katsudon** : we can probably get you a flight for tomorrow though!! ^-^

**katsudon** : does that sound okay? 

**yuri** : da

  
  


An announcement rung out from the speakers and it made Yuri flinch, catching his attention. They were supposedly going to land in half an hour, which was a relief at first. However, a few seconds later a problem arose.

 

**yuri** : so I'm staying overnight 

**yuri** : where the hell am I supposed to stay?

**viktor** : sleep at the airport? 

**yuri** : fuck off

**katsudon:** hotel? 

**yuri** : no

**katsudon** : why not a hotel ?? 

**yuri:** im tired of them

**yuri** : and i don't want to be alone 

**viktor** : aw poor yurio :(

**yuri** : shut your fuck old man

**katsudon** : aw

**viktor** : ooooo idea 

**yuri** : oh no

**viktor** : why don't you go visit JJ? 

**yuri** : NO WHAT THE FUCK 

**yuri** : never no nope not happening

**yuri** : I rather sleep in the nastiest motel than ever be near that extra ass hoe rn

**viktor** : haha aww you really love him huh

**yuri** : SHUT UP I DO NOT

**katsudon** : i’ll call him to come pick you up at the airport 

**yuri** : I WILL BREAK YOUR LEGS WHEN I SEE YOU KATSUKI DONT FUCKIMG TEST ME

**katsudon** : jj will be at the airport in a bit

**katsudon** : he said he looks forward to seeing you ^_~

**yuri** : AAAAAAAAAA

 

The blonde growled and impulsively threw his phone, though it didn't go far, just into his lap.  _ Fuck _ . This was the last thing he wanted to think about. Fucking JJ, that stupid, stupid man with his stupid face that made Yuri’s stupid emotions go nuts. It was disgusting how much swelling in his chest he felt and how hot his face got when thinking about his long time rival and his dumbass, dare he say it, crush. He felt like he needed a brown paper bag because he was  _ definitely _ going to puke. 

 

The time on the plane seemed to go on forever, and Yuri wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. In the end, he realized it was a probably a good thing, since he was very upset when the pilot finally announced that they were landing after what felt like years for waiting. There was a weird, unresolved tension Yuri felt in his stomach and he disliked it off the bat. It followed him when he got his stuff and loaded off the plane with a bunch of others. He hated it. 

 

When Yuri walked through the gate with his luggage, he was prepared for JJ to make a big ass appearance and yap to him about how his off season was going. It was surprising when JJ looked oddly welcoming and not like such an asshole for once in his life. It was only because he was quiet though, and that quickly ended once he saw the Russian. 

 

“Yurio!! It's so good to see you!” 

 

It took every ounce of strength Yuri has to not throw up right then and there. It was even harder to keep a straight face when he was pulled into a warm hug by the Canadian. Yuri wanted to pull off but every other part of his body was intent on staying way too close to JJ, so there was a bit of hesitation before he finally pulled himself out of his rival’s bear hug. 

 

“Yeah, I'm sure,” Yuri answered after clearing his throat, “I haven't missed you or anything.” With a roll of his eyes, the young blonde turned on his heel, carrying his luggage. “Mm, still cold as ever, Yura. No surprise there,” JJ’s tone seemed off, but it still kind. “What brings you here?” 

 

“Didn't you talk to Katsuki? I fucked up,” the blonde grumbled, shamefully looking down and shivering at the cold as he walked out of the airport with his friend trailing behind. “I was tired and bought the wrong ticket, it's not a big deal.” That earned a laugh out of JJ that made Yuri cringe.

 

“How the hell do you pull a stunt like that? Christ, you could've ended up anywhere, you're so lucky to have me to guide you,” JJ sighed, shaking his head and slinging an arm around the smaller figure. “Are you sure you didn't just want to come by and say hi to me, kitten? There’s no shame in admitting it, you know.”

 

How the hell did he have feelings for this asshole again? Seriously, this guy was a dick, and Yuri felt more like a dick by actually finding him attractive. What was wrong with him? 

 

“Just show me where your car is so we can leave,” Yuri demanded, turning his head to stare the other dead in the eyes. His rival returned the look just as determinedly and this asshole- _this_ _asshole_ had the nerve to grin and wink at him before chuckling, “Anything for you, princess.” Yuri could feel his face heating up and he didn't want JJ to see that because then he'd have to strangle him right then and there, so he just piled his luggage into his host’s car and got in. 

 

Driving with JJ was awkward. 

 

Perhaps it was the amount of clutter in the car, or the fact that they were listening to JJ’s original skating soundtrack (composed and performed by the man himself), but Yuri was uncomfortable. Looking out the window, he tried to chill out and not think about his current situation. He did manage to relax and he was thankful that JJ was silent for this long. It was quiet, save for the music playing in the background, though Yuri had already tuned that shit out. The blonde’s stomach suddenly rumbled, and he then realized that he was hungry, really hungry. 

 

“Can we get something to eat?” Yuri asked bluntly, his blue eyes still focused on the window, “I haven't eaten all day.” He saw JJ’s reflection in the mirror and he could see him smile, just a bit. “Sure, what are you in the mood for?” The driver asked, sounding usually calm and casual. Yuri paused to think but ended up shrugging. “I don't care, as long as it's food.” 

 

“Despite how many people bash on their food, Burger King is good as hell when you're hungry as fuck,” Yuri said through a mouthful of fries. He actually looked happy, or well, as happy as he could be in this situation. “They're alright,” JJ replied as he took a bite of his own burger. “I would have preferred something more formal than eating burgers in my car, but I can't really say no when you said you were going to murder me if I didn't pull over,” JJ said with a grin.

 

“Whatever, I haven't had a burger and fries in a long time. I'm not even supposed to have them, Lilia says it'll ‘mess with my diet’, but fuck it.” The blonde took another couple of fries and shoved them into his mouth rebelliously. “Wow, you're absolutely terrible,” JJ snorted a laugh, and it was so ridiculous that it made Yuri laugh too. 

 

“How's your off season going?” Yuri asked on the drive back to JJ’s apartment, still chewing on what remained of his meal. “It's going alright, hmm. I've been working on branding and doing some charity work on the side,” the Canadian explained, eyes brushing over to where Yuri sat. “Since when the hell do you do charity work?” The man in the passenger seat questioned with a raised eyebrow, very curious as it was the first he was hearing about it. “What do you think all the boxes in the back are for?” JJ gestured to a numerous amount of small to medium sized boxes in his backseat. Yuri wondered how he didn't even notice those before.

 

“I donate some of my clothes line to charities in need of clothes,” the driver continues, “It's both good for my reputation and good for myself; I have to stay humble, don't I?” Yuri rolled his eyes in response. “You're the least humble person I know, besides, I think you're just donating your line because no one wants to buy from it,” Yuri pointed out critically, his voice cold. JJ pouted, raising a hand and pressing it to his own heart.

 

“I'm  _ wounded _ , kitten. Your words hurt.” It was easy to tell that he was just joking, but Yuri didn't laugh. He only grinned and said, “ _ Good _ .”

 

“What about you, then?” JJ caught the blonde off guard when asking, “Why are you traveling around with the inseparable lovers?” Yuri had almost forgot about the trip surprisingly. He was so involved in the conversation that he didn't even realize that he should've at least given Yuuri or Viktor a heads up that he was alright. The Russian pulled his phone out to do so, and he talked as he typed. 

 

“They invited me, actually. They were doing some kind of repeat honeymoon tour or some shit, and I guess they consider me their son now, so I was kind of dragged along for the ride,” he elaborated. “I don't mind though, it's a good trip, except for when they start making out in public. That's just awkward for me.” Yuri cringed, thinking about how many times he had to tell them to save it for the bedroom because sometimes they were just too touchy-feely with each other . It made him feel off.

 

“Oh, so you dislike public displays of affection?” JJ asked, his eyes not drifting from the road. The blonde shrugged casually. “I didn't say that, I just can't stand it when they look like they're about to get it on two inches away from me,” he huffed, folding his arms. “Otherwise, I couldn't give a shit if they have their dicks out or not, as long as it's not near or around me.”

 

“Ah,” JJ snickered, covering his mouth. “I don't blame you, but I can understand where they're coming from. Sometimes you can't help but give into desires,Yuratchka,” The Canadian’s voice lulled in a way that made the Russian almost choke on a fry. 

 

“Ew, you sound like Chris, don't say it like that,” he snapped, turning away from JJ, partially because he couldn't look him in the eye but also because his face was red as hell and he didn't want him to see that. His action didn't prevail however, and he could feel JJ’s eyes on him. “Aw, don't be so shy, kitten, I'm only teasing you,” the mock sweet voice JJ was using was one that Yuri immediately didn't trust. “Why don't you shut up and drive?” Yuri growled, not bothering to look back at his companion. 

 

To be honest, Yuri was genuinely surprised his rival didn't have framed portraits of himself on every wall of his place. It was an odd relief he didn't expect to have. 

 

“Nice place,” Yuri complemented half heartedly, halting in the doorway and taking in the essence of the apartment. It seemed homey and it wasn't exactly what the blonde would have guessed the jerk’s home looked like. He didn't mind it though. “Thanks, I designed it myself,” JJ replied smoothly, swiftly taking Yuri’s luggage and walking to a back hallway. The guest watched with blue eyes before turning back to the empty room and flopping down onto a couch that was way too comfortable. 

 

Apparently, at some point Yuri passed out,and the only time he realized he passed out was when he felt the weight of JJ’s ass sink into the couch next to him. The movement was enough to make Yuri sit up and make a disgruntled noise of disappointment, then cast a glare at his friend. 

 

“Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to wake you,” JJ apologized, actually sounding sad. “You looked so precious sleeping there. It's a shame, you never look so kind when you're awake.” The remark made Yuri retaliate by punching his arm hard enough to hurt. “You're a dick,” the blonde huffed and moved off the couch, drifting into the kitchen and checking the fridge for snacks. 

 

“Can we watch a movie?” Yuri called from the kitchen, not exactly feeling like sitting in silence with his companion. 

 

“We should watch Ice Princess,” the Canadian suggested from the living room, remote in hand. The blonde immediately whipped around and walked back, holding some pudding he dug out from the fridge and a small spoon.  “I will stab you with this, Leroy, don't you dare put that shit on,” Yuri pointed the spoon at him threateningly, which made JJ chuckle. “Mm, stop me then,” JJ taunted, wiggling the remote in his hand. With the push of a button, Yuri practically tackled him, which JJ yelled at because christ, he wasn't expecting the guy to  _ attack _ him. The surprise made it easy to pin the stronger man and grab the remote. 

 

“There,” Yuri murmured, putting his weight on JJ so he wouldn't move. “You've been stopped.”

 

“Why are you so against it?” JJ asked, looking quite confident. “I see it's fitting, as you're an ice princess, yeah?” The admirable comment bothered Yuri and he poked the other with the remote. “I don't see why I can't be a King instead,” the blonde sneered, smirking slightly at the man under him. “It's not like you're exactly deserving of the title, right? You haven't even won  _ gold _ .”

 

Yuri felt a bit apologetic when he noted the hurt in JJ’s eyes. That feeling quickly faded however, as in a fast motion JJ sprung up and grabbed Yuri’s arms, pinning him down against the couch. “You shouldn't say things like that,” the Canadian tsked, moving his face in close to the Russian’s. It made Yuri scrunch his nose up and scowl at him. “I can say whatever I want,” he responded with newfound vigor, “I don't let  _ losers _ boss me around.” 

 

“Not while you're in this loser’s house,my sweet Yuratchka,” JJ said, drawing out Yuri’s full name, making his face flush. He growled and thumped his hand against JJ’s chest in attempt to push him up. “Why the fuck do you keep doing that?” There wasn't any real anger in Yuri’s voice, but it was more of annoyance. He couldn't be blamed though, it was absolutely embarrassing for him to deal with the amount of hatred and admiring love he had for his rival. The edging only made it worse. 

 

“Keep doing what, kitten?” JJ asked innocently, his face inches away from the blonde’s. “You know what I'm talking about, JJ,” Yuri groaned, avoiding eye contact as his face heated up. This position was too weird for him and JJ was way too close to his body. He could practically feel the warmth radiating from the Canadian and the fact that Yuri wanted indulge in it felt weird as hell. “You should cut it out with the pet names,” the blonde paused, “If you know what's best for you, I mean.”

 

“I'm afraid that I can't help it, you're just too cute to not complement,” the man on top of him cooed, moving his hand down to brush one of the blonde strands from Yuri’s face. The touch made him flinch, but he didn't move away. 

 

“Besides, I think you  _ like _ it.”

 

And then, something happened. Something that made Yuri impulsively kick the shit out of JJ’s stomach. 

 

“Why the fuck did you just  _ kiss _ me?!”

 

The two were sitting up now, JJ reeled back from the pain of the kick and Yuri both worried about him and also concerned about what just happened. 

 

“Was I reading the messages wrong?” JJ whimpered, holding an arm over his stomach. Yuri felt more than a little bit bad this time around, he didn't even mean to kick JJ, it just was his reflex. He hesitated before speaking, deciding that the man deserved a little truth- he did just kick him in the fucking stomach after all. 

 

“I, well- I mean- no? You were reading them right, I guess I just,” Yuri let out a noise of frustration, “Let me get you um, something.” He hopped off the couch, thinking for a second before grabbing a water bottle from off the counter and digging through the cabinets to find a pot. After boiling some water and transferring it, he made a hot water bottle, which was supposed to help with stomach pain according to a thing he read on twitter at some point. 

 

Yuri passed the closed, hot compress to his hurt friend who quickly put it on his stomach. Despite the pain, the guy was smugly smiling. “You like me then, right?” JJ asked weakly, raising an eyebrow at him. The question made the Russian look away, folding his arms. “I'm taking that as a yes, princess.” He spoke in the kind of tone that made Yuri want to kick him again. “Shut up,” the blonde snapped and leaned against his shoulder gently, still avoiding eye contact.

 

“Make me.”

 

Out of complete utter frustration, Yuri kissed the dumb asshole out of his own will, turning and pushing him back against the couch. Yuri wasn't the best kisser, but he was damn good enough to make JJ moan out of happiness. It made Yuri roll his eyes and pull back, then flick JJ’s cheek. “You're pathetic,” he grumpily stated before JJ cupped his hand around his hip, pulling him onto his lap. 

 

Yuri generally didn't like being this close to anyone, unless it was Otabek or Yuuri or Viktor, but right now, he decided that it would okay to be this close to JJ. For now, at least. 

 

“Does your stomach still hurt?” Yuri asked quietly, still way too nervous to actually look his rival in the eye. “Yeah, but it's alright. Nothing can stop King JJ!” The man grinned wide, and motioned to his signature move. Luckily, Yuri grabbed his hands and pushed them back down to stop him. “You-,You are so fucking stupid,” he snorted, shaking his head.

 

“I think you like that too though, yeah?”

 

“Yeah,” Yuri sighed, “I think I like that too.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yuri gets Banged in both the heart and the ass

Cuddling was not Yuri’s strong suit. That was a given, he wasn't exactly a touchy-feely kind of person. He wasn't used to that much physical affection either, and usually, he denied anyone who offered it. 

 

However, here he was, cuddling the last person he ever expected to: his own damn rival, Jean-Jacques Leroy.. The weirdest thing about the action was that he was  _ enjoying _ it, even though it was something he normally didn't do and it was someone he never would even consider doing it with. JJ was warm though, and he was comfortable, so fuck it. He felt comfy and he didn’t plan to move for a while. 

 

They were stuck watching a movie and Yuri was pretty sure that JJ was trying to torture him with it. It was an annoying, cliché rom-com that JJ picked that was sickeningly sweet. Yuri considered passing out right there so he wouldn't have to watch anymore about five times. He didn’t, only to spare JJ’s feelings.

 

“Do we really have to watch this?” Yuri complained, shifting his position and sighing dramatically. “It's getting late, and I have a flight to catch tomorrow." He didn’t give a shit about the flight, being truthful. He just wanted to out of this.

 

“We don't have to, if you don't want to,” the Canadian cuddling him replied, sounding pretty tired himself. “But I'd still like to spend time with you before you go to bed,” JJ sounded sincere and it almost made Yuri laugh. 

 

“Since when do you like to spend time with me?” The blonde sneered, turning on his side to look at JJ with mischievous eyes. In all the time that he knew JJ, he doubted that the guy actually cared about or missed him. It seemed too hopeful for his tastes. 

 

All they were really were friends, right? Or at least, almost friends. Yuri still wasn’t sure if he considered JJ a friend, he was more of an adversary in his opinion. A very close and intimate adversary. Totally not a friend. 

 

“I didn't expect you to be that oblivious, Yuri,” JJ sighed in a mock sad voice. He sat up and stretched, making Yuri frown. 

 

“What?” The blonde responded sharply, propping himself up against the couch arm. “I'm not  _ oblivious _ , what the hell are you talking about?” 

 

“I like you, Yuri, why do you think I come and see you every time we have a competition together?” JJ stated, sounding genuine. “Or why do you think I like talking to you and arguing with you? Or why I tease you?” JJ’s hand came up to meet Yuri’s chin, making sure that the Russian was paying attention. 

 

“Why do you think I  _ kissed _ you, Yura?” 

 

The blonde stared back with cold yet thoughtful eyes, which widened when it finally clicked. “Oh,” he whispered before clearing his throat, his face getting red. He knew why, or at least, he thought he did.

 

Yuri didn't know how the hell to respond, though, as he hadn't dealt with this kind of thing before. Sure, he dated people in the past- and by people, he means one person. That was Otabek, a friend and past lover he was on good terms with but he just wasn't ready to have a serious relationship with. Was he even ready to have any kind of serious relationship at all? Did JJ even want a relationship with him? He didn't have time to worry about such problems right now.

 

“You've gone quiet, kitten. What are you thinking about?” His friend asked, his voice soft. Yuri felt stupid, like some little kid confessing to his playground crush.

 

“I.. I think..”  _ Fuck _ , he really needed to get it together. There was no way he would let the man in front of him know how much his sweet talk was affecting him. 

 

“I’m thinking about how I need you to kiss me again,” the blonde demanded with every ounce of strength he had. He was determined to not let this jerk get the best of him, he was better than that. Yuri was in control, not this idiot in front of him. 

 

“Actually, I don't even need  _ you _ to do it, I can do it myself.” With that, he looped a hand under JJ’s shirt collar and tugged him hard into a kiss. 

 

It wasn't as soft or as new as the last time; this time the kiss lacked any trace of tenderness to it. The impact surprised JJ, which was the exact reaction Yuri had been hoping for. Tough and rowdy was exactly what they both had wanted, it seemed, as JJ immediately matched the blonde’s pace and Yuri could tell he was definitely enjoying it. 

 

Hell, it would do them both some good to relieve some of the rivalry tension built up over the years by smashing their lips together. It was an odd method, but it would work.

 

“Didn't think you'd be so rough, princess,” JJ had panted when the blonde finally let go of him. “Not that I’m complaining, it's an interesting change of pace on my end.” Yuri rolled his eyes at that, as if the last thing he wanted to think about was the other people JJ had kissed before.

 

“What, did you underestimate me?” The blonde snapped before JJ could even attempt to ramble about his past lovers. “Perhaps I'm not the sweet little princess you always envisioned,” he said as he pushed his fingers into the other’s skin, just hard enough to get a reaction.

 

It was the Canadian’s turn to get flustered and the look on his face was absolutely priceless. He had caused the sweet, sweet expression of astonishment and amazement to appear on his own rival’s face. Yuri had never seen the man in front of him looking so speechless and vulnerable. It made him grin, he was proud to have caused this.

 

“Maybe so,” JJ had spoken up after a few moments of relishing in his flustered self, now carrying his voice in a semi-steady tone. “Still, princess or not, this is a good look on you.” 

 

“Yeah, I know, thanks,” Yuri hummed dismissively, sitting up and almost closing the gap between them. “I think that flush on your face doesn’t look all that bad either,” he paused. ”Even with that stupid undercut of yours.”

 

“I don’t think it looks dumb,” JJ said with a pout, staring into the cold blue-green eyes that stared right back. “Besides, I can make anything look good.” 

 

“As if,” Yuri snickered, holding the other’s face in his hand. He then moved his hand up and through his rival’s hair. It was much softer than Yuri had expected, and despite his insult, he did like it just a little. The act got JJ to smile appreciatively, and he kissed the Russian again. 

 

Yuri could stay like this forever, and he wished he could. But he did have to catch a flight in the morning and it was getting late. He needed to freshen the fuck up and get to sleeping so he could actually catch the right flight tomorrow.    
  


“Can I use your shower?” Yuri asked, pushing a very intensive JJ off of his lap. The taller man frowned for a moment from loss of contact.

 

“That depends, can I shower with you?” JJ had replied way too eagerly. Yuri didn’t have to even look to hear the smirk in his companion’s voice.

 

The question bothered Yuri and made him unsure of how to answer. Normally, he’d say  _ “Hell no!”  _ and kick whoever asking in the shins, but tonight didn’t seem like that kind of night. 

 

His response was just a shrug as he awkwardly pulled himself off the couch and traveled his way to the bathroom, not bothering to shut the door behind him. 

 

He didn’t actually think that JJ was going to shower with him. If he wanted to, though, Yuri wasn't one to stop him. 

 

It was still gave him a bit of a shock when he saw the Canadian in the mirror, slipping behind him steadily. 

 

“Oh,” Yuri said, in the middle of taking off his shirt. “I didn’t think you were serious.”

 

“I was,” JJ purred as he set down some towels. Yuri eyed them curiously before turning his attention the individual before him. 

 

“Right, I have no problem with that, just don’t make me slip,” he said, accusingly pointing his finger at him. 

 

Being competitors, they were used to getting undressed near each other in locker rooms or in bathrooms, that kind of thing. Neither one of them had a problem getting their clothes off, though Yuri was definitely more hesitant to show his body in front of the other. 

 

It was liable and intimate, but it didn’t seem like there was any getting out of it now. 

 

“Do you like your water hot or cold, kitten?” JJ asked, opening up the door to the walk-in shower. The nickname sent shivers down Yuri’s spine and he sighed loudly in annoyance. 

 

“Don’t call me that while we’re naked, it’s weird,” he snapped, folding his arms. “Hot, though.”

 

“You think it’s hot?” JJ laughed with a smirk, raising his eyebrows at the smaller man’s potential boldness. “No, you idiot, I would like it hot,” Yuri replied quickly, edge to his voice. The statement only made JJ grin wider. Yuri rolled his eyes. 

 

“The water, JJ, I want the water hot. Get your  _ head _ out of your  _ ass _ .”

 

There was a chuckle from JJ before he turned on the water accordingly and turned to Yuri, gesturing for him to get inside. “After you,” the darker haired man purred, placing his hand on the blonde’s back. The touch made Yuri jump at first, but he quickly recovered and got inside.

 

“You're so pretty, Yura,” was the first thing that JJ had said to him in the shower. Yuri scoffed at that and pushed the soap to the other’s chest, “Stop looking and start washing, hoebag.”

  
JJ snorted and complied, to Yuri’s delight, and washed himself pretty quick. However, it threw the blonde off guard when he felt JJ’s hand on his hip, and he turned around to face the smug looking asshole. “What do you think you're doing?!”

“You looked so soft, I couldn't help it,” JJ replied, keeping full eye contact with the smaller man. He rubbed his thumb on Yuri’s skin to emphasize his point and he could feel his body twitching under his touch. “Is it okay to touch you?”

 

Of course the guy had to fucking ask now,when he was so close and in contact with him, right? It seemed a little too late to protest. Well, it's not like he wanted to.

 

Yuri was conflicted though, as he was both liking the other’s hand on him, but he was also excitedly anxious as to where his hand would travel. He nodded, then realized that something verbal would be more suitable.

 

“Whatever, go ahead.”

 

Quickly, JJ’s other hand moved to his other side. Still holding the soap, he started to scrub Yuri’s back without a word. Yuri sighed, letting himself relax against the other’s hold. It was a weird feeling- he wasn't exactly sure what to do with his hands or himself. He decided to just rest and JJ wash him for the time being. 

 

“I bet you don't get such special treatment often,” JJ stated smoothly, rubbing his hand across his chest. The cockiness in his voice made Yuri groan in annoyance. 

 

“I bet you've done this way too often,” the blonde snapped back, his voice still standing strong, even with the other’s hand on his chest. 

 

JJ seemed just like the asshole to treat everyone of his one night stands or whatever the same, then have the balls to call it ‘special’. Yuri wasn't buying it. 

 

“You’d be surprised,” JJ cooed, “I barely get this intimate with anyone.”

 

“Well then, that's just pathetic,” Yuri grumbled, disregarding the fact that he hadn't done anything too much like this before either. 

 

“Ah, I'd consider it a mutual privilege,” JJ said as he pressed on the smaller framed man with slight pressure. “Many people would fall to their knees to be touched by a  _ king.” _

 

“You wish, narcissist,” Yuri scoffed under his breath. 

 

“Likewise,” the taller man continued, ignoring Yuri’s side comment, “I know for a fact that many of your fans would die if they had you in such an.. _ unique _ position.” 

 

That peaked Yuri’s interest in the oddest way- not because he was surprised that his fans were like that. He was curious to know how JJ found that out, how was he so certain? It was interesting to think of JJ as a fan; maybe he was? 

 

“Good point,” Yuri hummed, moving his own hand onto JJ’s and grabbed his wrist. 

“We should take advantage then, king _ ,”  _ he sneered the last title as he turned on his heel to face the other. Another look of satisfied surprise. Yuri grinned. 

 

With his hand, Yuri pinned the taller man’s wrist against the shower wall and smiled mockingly sweet.

 

“Unless you don't think you can  _ handle _ me.”

 

The taller man snickered as he moved his free hand up to the other’s chin, holding it up to face him. “Even a feisty, little kitten like yourself won't be hard to handle with the right care,” JJ chuckled with a sweet smile, pressing lasting kiss to the blonde’s lips before pulling back. “Will you let me take care of you, Yuri?”

 

“You know my answer, jackass,” the words stumbled out of Yuri’s mouth. They were rushed, as Yuri’s mind itself was rushing at the intensity of the situation. 

 

He had once done something like this before with Otabek in the past, but it was much more amateur and slow. This time, though, was faster and much rougher. It made Yuri feel anxious. Plus, JJ’s foreplay wasn’t doing much for him or the heat forming in his fucking groin. He needed intimacy, not the stupid bullshit that JJ was spewing- even if it did turn him on a little. 

 

“Hurry up and get on with it before I push you out of the shower.” 

 

“Where's the fun in that?” JJ remarked, tugging his wrist free from Yuri’s hold. “I'd like to hear you ask properly before I-”

 

“I don't have time for this,” Yuri growled, cutting the other off. “Will you shut up if I suck your cock?” Maybe  _ then _ they can actually get onto things and Yuri wouldn't have to listen to JJ’s stupid dialogue.

 

Yuri didn't even wait for an answer, instead he got on his knees. He had only blown Otabek beforehand, so he wasn't all that experienced. But from what he knew, he could probably get JJ off with the right amount of effort and determination. JJ was much bigger than his past lover though, so he couldn't help being intimidated. 

 

“You're big,” Yuri commented as he slid his hand around JJ’s cock, not to earn him brownie points or anything, just as a passing observation. 

 

“Oh, do think you can  _ handle _ it?”

 

The comment fueled Yuri enough for him to work up the courage to finally swallow JJ’s dick into his mouth. It was worth the frustration, because the spill of moans that came from the man above him were delicious to his ears. 

 

Even if he was out of practice for the most part, Yuri didn't take long to get into a rhythm of sucking and bobbing his head. He couldn’t help teasing JJ either, pulling back every now and then to kitten lick at the head of his cock. That really got the taller man moaning and stumbling. Yuri wouldn't admit it, but it was sort of cute to hear such an egotistical asshat mess up and stutter on his words. It caused Yuri’s own pride to swell because from what he figures, JJ isn’t used to being pushed back when pushing around. 

 

“Keep going, kitten,” JJ practically begged, his hips arching into Yuri’s touch. “Yura, how are you this good?”

 

“Natural talent,” Yuri deadpanned with a shrug before taking the other in his mouth again.

 

Yuri tried not to concentrate on how good JJ sounded or the amount of praises that were dripping from his lips. It would distract him and cause that warm feeling in his chest again, which would make him falter and fuck up his rhythm. It was hard to ignore such attention, though. 

 

“ _ Yuuura _ ,” the Canadian’s voice drew out into a moan, “I think you’re gonna make me finish soon, if you keep this up.”

 

Yuri flinched when he felt the other’s large hand tangle itself in his hair. He would usually snap at anyone else. JJ was the only exception, but that was just because the guy was super close to coming and Yuri wasn’t a complete monster to stop him now. 

 

Feeling indulgent, the blonde pulled back slowly with a brave face. He wrapped a hand around JJ’s twitching cock, twisting his wrist at just the right angle to make him shudder, and then opened his mouth wide, his pink tongue pushing outward.

 

“Finish on my tongue,” Yuri demanded with a slight waver in his voice. “If you come anywhere else on my face, I’ll make you sleep on your own couch.” He amped up the movement of his wrist, making the other buck his hips involuntarily. 

 

“Fuck yes, understood,” JJ groaned and tightened his grip on the blonde’s hair. He grimaced at the touch yet dealt with it. The dick pulsing in his hand didn't take long to shoot the pearly beads onto Yuri’s tongue. It wasn't hard to swallow, though the amount was more than Yuri expected. 

 

The hot water spraying onto them and the soft, restless panting coming from both parties were the only noises that filled the room after that. The blonde got to his feet and cleared his throat, eyes locking with Leroy’s. 

 

“Damn,” JJ broke the almost silence, his voice no higher than a whisper. “Who knew such a potty mouth could suck like a champ?”

 

“Fuck off,” Yuri responded, grabbing the shampoo bottle and poured a liberal amount for himself. It felt weird to wash yourself clean in the same place you got dirty in, but he needed to be clean and not smell like jizz throughout the next flight. 

 

“I don't suppose you'll let me repay the favor, will you?” 

 

“Eh, possibly.” 

He was tired, sure, but his dick had other ideas. It was best to use the time together to their advantage; he didn't know when he was going to see his dumb Canadian again and he had a feeling he was going to regret it if they didn't fuck at least once.

 

“I have a flight in a few hours and I need to be fresh, so if you want to do something, do it after we clean.” 

 

“We can always reschedule the flight, you know,” JJ mumbled as he got passed the shampoo bottle. He had pined for Yuri for so long and he hated the fact that he had to leave so soon. “I wish you would stay longer.”

 

“What, so I can get teased by Katsudon and that dumb old man for spending more time with you?” Yuri huffed obliviously while he scrubbed his hair. “I'm good, thanks.”

 

He didn’t feel sympathetic often, but he did when he saw JJ’s face. The guy was pouting, the dramatic asshole, and giving him sweet puppy eyes. It was starting to creep him out, so he sighed and rinsed his hair out. “Fine, I’ll just..fly back with them for the rest of their trip and then I’ll come stay... I don’t know, two weeks with you? That sound okay, Leroy?”

 

JJ nodded in response, trailing his hand down the smaller man’s back. “Sounds good, princess,” he purred as he slid a hand around the other’s hip. 

 

“Good. Now wash your dumb undercut and meet me in bed,” Yuri stated bluntly, pecking the taller man’s cheek before grabbing his towel and walking out. It felt so casual and it warmed Yuri’s heart just a little. 

 

JJ’s flat wasn’t all that big, so it was easy to just grab his luggage and find JJ’s bedroom. He wanted to make this look good; something that would get a reaction out of Leroy. He didn’t exactly pack any hot and sexy lingerie for his trip with his two almost-fathers.That would just be weird.

 

He knew JJ though and he didn’t put it past the guy to have at least some kind of sexy underwear that he could scrounge up and put on. His time was limited, so Yuri rushed through some drawers when he hit the jackpot. 

 

The red lace panties he found looked stunning on him. They were seemingly new too, as they were in the original packaging when Yuri discovered them. JJ must have bought them for a former girlfriend, but forgot about them because they were all the way in back of his closet floor. Either way, he was lucky to find them.

 

By the time JJ got out of the shower, Yuri was in the middle of tying his hair, hair tie hanging from his mouth. His icy eyes wandered to the doorway where the Canadian stood, towel wrapped around him and mouth hanging slightly agape. Yuri stared at him and tied his hair into a messy ponytail, arching an eyebrow at the taller man. 

 

“Get over here,” the blonde demanded, his accent making him intimidating enough for JJ to actually listen. 

 

“Princess..” The word came out as a whimper, a soft, pleading noise of practical submission. It was music to Yuri’s ears. “You look so beautiful..”

 

“They’re yours,” Yuri elaborated, fingers lining on the trim lacing of the underwear. “I found them in the back of your closet.”

 

“Ah,” JJ went flush, a toothy grin  tugging at his lips. “That’s fine, actually, it’s more than fine. You look good in them.” 

 

“I had a feeling you’d say that,” the Russian replied, sitting back as JJ walked and sank into the bed next to him. 

 

“Now, are you just going to stare at me or actually do something, идиот?”

 

“Impatient,  _ chaton _ ,” JJ chuckled, sliding his hand up Yuri’s thigh. The blonde rolled his eyes, only making an annoyed sound and spreading his legs a bit wider.

  
“What exactly do you want me to do?” 

 

Yuri didn’t expect to get flustered at such a dumb question. But he did, and he got angry at himself for it. “I think you know what I-”

 

“Say it,” the Canadian pleaded, his lips suddenly trailing along Yuri’s jaw and leaving soft kisses behind. “I want to hear it, please?”

 

“You just want me to fuel your ego,” Yuri snorted in response, running a hand through JJ’s still damp hair. He was right, of course, as there really wasn't any other reason JJ would ask. 

 

“Please,” JJ sighed, neither confirming or denying Yuri’s claim. “Yura..”

 

“God, you're pathetic,” the blonde rolled his eyes, pulling on the other’s hair gently. “Fine, fuck me.”

 

“Nicer,” the Canadian raised an eyebrow at him and licked his lips. Yuri growled, moving a hand and scratching down JJ’s arm, their eyes locked together. The blonde was irritable and antsy at this point.  _ Fuck _ this guy,  _ fuck _ him and his stupid face and  _ fuck _ how much Yuri wants this idiot in his ass. 

 

“Please fuck me, Jean-Jacques Leroy, before I rip your  _ fucking- _ ”

 

“You curse too much, baby,” JJ hummed, his hand moving down onto Yuri’s side, then his thigh. “Enough of that. Spread your legs.”

 

Immediately, the blonde was tugging at the other’s towel as he leaned over to the nightstand. The unfamiliar sound ‘pop’ of the lube made Yuri gasp, and he could hear JJ chuckle at his surprise. Before he could snap at him, the Canadian’s hands were on him, spreading his legs for him because he was busy being distracted and glaring coldly at the idiot above him. 

 

The growl in JJ’s voice was appealing to say the least as he slowly pressed a finger into Yuri’s entrance. What was even more appealing was the loud, pleasured sound that escaped from the blonde’s mouth as he did so. They were high pitched moans that only heightened when the Canadian’s fingers moved inside him. Pleas and begs from the smaller framed man seemed to be the only thing that came out of him. 

 

“More, Leroy,” the words practically stumbled from Yuri’s mouth, which hung agape in a way that would make Yuri embarrassed if he ever saw it firsthand. “I can handle more than just this.” His hips snapped back for emphasis, making JJ chuckle from the determination of his lover. 

Surprisingly, he complied without question, and only added another finger to stretch the younger man out. At this point, Yuri was more sexually frustrated than anything, and he knew he needed to keep working on stretching out because JJ just  _ had _ to have an annoyingly huge dick apparently.

 

“Fuck it,” he growled, digging his nails into JJ’s skin. “Fuck it, just put it inside me, I need it inside me because if you don’t put it inside, I’ll rip one of your stupid pillows apart.”

 

“Okay, okay, easy tiger, I like these pillows, so control yourself,” Leroy laughed, easing the other onto his back and slipping his fingers out. “There, okay, I’m going to just lube myself up and-”

 

“Shut the fuck up,” Yuri snapped, arching his back and stretching his legs out then buckling them around the Canadian’s back. “I get that you like narrating every little shitty thing you do because it gets your rocks off but  _ honestly _ , this is getting really ridiculous.”

 

“You’re talking more than I am, actually,” the taller man snickered into Yuri’s ear after lubing himself the right amount. “But I can talk more if you really want me to, princess.”

 

The overwhelming no was both a little offending but hilarious to the other skater, who took a second to giggle at the amount of stress he was causing just by pushing Yuri’s buttons. His negative feedback, however, was quickly replaced with groans of positivity when JJ finally pushed inside of him. It made Yuri shake and whine as he lifted his hand up to bite his knuckle. 

 

“There we go, Yura,” the Canadian mumbled when fully inside of Yuri’s ass, his hand coming up to grip and grope at it. “Chaton, you’re so tight, are you sure you’re not a virgin?” The statement made the blonde roll his eyes and hiss, too blissed out to even make a proper remark. 

 

Focusing on pacing was hard for JJ, especially when there was such a silky and beautiful man beneath him who occupied all of his attention. He managed to set a quick pace, a pace they had both compromised on (and by compromised, he means a possible pace that he could manage and also one that didn’t get Yuri pissy and yelling at him because he wasn’t going fast enough). 

 

“Please,” Yuri panted without hesitance suddenly, his accent pouring out as he spoke. “Please touch me, Jean, I need you to touch me.” 

 

“Alright,” JJ took a moment to move his hand, slyly stroking Yuri’s cock and caused him to whimper and buck into his hand. “Sensitive, hm?” 

  
The blonde shook his head, grumbling a ‘shut up’ under his breath, his half lidded blue eyes piercing into JJ’s darker ones. Quickly, his hand shot up to hold behind JJ’s neck and pull himself up enough to smash his lips against the Canadian’s. Even with all the gross sweatiness and heat, JJ still managed to taste nice and feel good against him. The body heat, in fact, was something that felt exhaustingly soft and warm against him. Yuri knew that once he left he’d miss the intimate body heat that was once so close to him, then millions of miles away.

Instead of thinking about the future distance between them, Yuri steadied his mind on the present. The present being sandwiched between silky sheets and a lovable idiot on top of him, who was ramming into him so hard that he was surprised he could still think straight. 

 

Intensive as it was, the lovable idiot in question still managed to have time to speak clearly. The abundance of pet names that the guy can come up with his cock in an ass was somewhat admirable, to say the least. It annoyed the hell out of Yuri still, of course, but he’d be lying if he said they didn’t turn him on more than a little.

 

“Close,” panted Yuri after interchanging kisses with the Canadian, who looked pleased with himself enough to make Yuri groan. “Fuck off.”

 

“Mm, let’s come together, yeah? Does that sound good?” JJ responded without hesitation, pulling out of Yuri slowly and stroking him to ease him up. “I want to see my little kitten come for me, please?”

 

It only took just that for Yuri to finally fucking release, earning a loud, shaky moan from deep inside him. He didn’t even notice JJ finishing on him as well until the haziness cleared up from the high his climax gave him. Or, for the fact, did he blank out when JJ had cleaned both of them up, because next thing he knew he was cuddled up and clothed in pajamas on JJ’s bed, next to the warm body wrapped around him. Comfortable was an understatement, Yuri could only stay awake for minutes, which was long enough to hear JJ whisper sweet things in his ear before passing out in the other’s arms. 

 

The aftermath was the tranquil, bittersweet calm after such a passionate storm. 

 

Mornings are always hectic, as they have been since Yuri was traveling with the Nikiforov-Katsuki clan. But this time around neither JJ or Yuri, like most young adults, weren’t the best with getting up on time or keeping to a precise schedule. Perhaps it was the need to stay with each other, but neither Yuri or JJ wanted to leave. But, the Russian knew he had to, so with an exertive force he woke the other up, made breakfast for two, and then immediately grabbed his stuff and packed it into JJ’s car. 

 

It was funny to Yuri how the car ride back to the airport was even more agonizing than the ride from it from the day before. 

 

There was a lot Yuri wanted to say before he was dropped off at the airport- “I love you,” was one of them, also “I’ll miss you,” was in there and  “Am I just a one night stand?” was another. It was conflicting in itself, but in the only thing that came out was: “I’m going to kick your ass when I see you again.”  _ Perfect job, Yuri, _ he thought to himself,  _ because that totally made you look romantic.  _

 

“Is that a threat or a promise, aye?”

 

“Both.” 

 

“Good.”

 

A genuine, small smile crawled onto Yuri’s face. He hated it and he felt dumb, but he was happy. Only this stupid idiot and his stupid teasing could make him smile like this. Fuck this guy and fuck his way of making Yuri happy. It was just too much, sometimes.

 

“Do you have the right ticket this time?” JJ had asked, parking his vehicle outside the airport’s entrance. They both decided it would be best for him not to come inside with him, only because goodbyes are dumb and hard. The question itself made Yuri roll his eyes. “Yes, I do, I promise.”

 

“Okay, just making sure,” the taller man paused, hesitating. “I’ll miss you.”

 

“Yeah, same here,” Yuri sighed gently, taking hold of his luggage. “I’ll see you soon though, okay?”

 

“Sure, kitten,” JJ smiled, tracing his hand down to Yuri’s jaw before placing a soft kiss on the other’s lips. “Just have a safe flight, yeah?”

 

“Da,” the blonde replied, kissing back silently before pulling away and opening the car door. He didn’t want to leave, but he also didn’t want to miss his flight. “I have to go, Leroy.”

 

“Au Revoir, then, Yura.”

 

“пока, люблю.”

  
And just like that, Yuri was pressing his lips against JJ’s one final time before pushing himself out of the car, waving to his lover as he left and then, he was gone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOD this took forever ok I'm so sorry but this was my first time writing some proper porn™ that I wanted to get right more or less,, bare with me. I got burnt out in the middle of writing this but then I finished it in one night lmao 
> 
> tell me what you think! like I said this is sorta my first smutty thing I've written so!!!! please share some advice bc I'd like to make it more fluid so yeah!! 
> 
> kudos, comments and bookmarks are always appreciated!!! they're kind of my lifeblood so please give me that sweet validation pal

**Author's Note:**

> WOO okay hello if you've read this through:  
> A) I love you and  
> B) thank you for reading my gay ass shit!! 
> 
> Please let me know if you liked it! I drive myself off of compliments and fueling my ego, plus it's my first time writing something like this so it would be good to have a critique! 
> 
> If you're interested in reading more of this, also let me know about that! I'm considering doing a bonus smut chapter for this since I love this ship and I'm all for good natured porn! so please let me know if you'd like that too because I'm only gonna do it if I get enough interest! 
> 
> Once again, thank you for reading! Any kudos or comments you leave will definitely be cherished!! <333
> 
> check me out on tumblr or leave requests if you want!! crowfood.tumblr.com ;)


End file.
